Bye, Bye, Smelly
by ProngsAmyRoger
Summary: Angel thinks about her life befor New York, then has the sudden urge to dance. Thanks to my sisters for helping me with the title.Now GET OFF MY BACK!bad summary


Disclaimer: I don't own RENT I just play around with the characters and name my guitars after them.  
This is AU

Angel walked around his apartment one last time to make sure his roommate hadn't come home from his teaching job at NYU while he was out shopping. Angel had been living with this guy for almost two weeks and she hadn't let this Tom Collins know anything about him. Tom had no clue that Angel had no real paying job like he said he did. He in fact was a street drummer who made enough just to get by. Tom also didn't know that Angel was gay not that he asked but you know it's something most people like to know.

Angel knew he was gay when he was 10. He told his mom when he was 13 that he was gay and she took it pretty well saying... flashback

"Oh honey I knew you were a little queer the first time I held you."

end flashback

Angel giggled remembering that day. He also remembered another day, when he was 16. When Angel was 16 he started dressing in girls cloths and started having people refer to him as her. That was the day that started her life, started her being a street drummer in New York not owning anything but a pickle-tub, a back-pack of cloths and a couple hundred dollars. On that night Angel was wearing a skirt and a tang top while walking around her house she lived in with her parents. Then her dad came home. He started yelling and throwing things hitting Angel, then she started crying.

"Little pussy." Angles Father yelled while throwing more things.  
"Get the fuck out of my house you fucking faggot!"

After that last thing yelled by her father Angel quickly changed and packed all she could into her back pack taking all the money she had saved which wasn't much. When she was packed she went back to the living room were her dad still was clenching his fist.

"That's right get the fuck out and don't came back you fucking queer!" Angels Father yelled grabbing a little table throwing it at Angel.

Before Angel could get hit again he ran out the door and down the street his father still yelling after him. When Angel stopped running all she did was cry. Then a red van pulled up next to her as she walked down the street . Angels mother poked her head out the window.

"Angel honey were are you going?"

"I'm sorry Mamie" Angel said wiping the tears away from her face. "I can't take it anymore. I cant live with him." Angel said pointing in the direction of her house which she could no longer see.

"But Angel were will you go?"

Angel looked around Boston were she had spent her whole life. Then she thought of her dreams the ones she never thought would happen because she lived by her fathers rules, but now, now she was free.

"I'll go to New York I'll never come back to Boston.Thats it I'll go to New York were no one knoew my name."

"Angel?" A sleeping Mimi said from the passenger seat where because of Angels yelling she just woke up.

"I'm here chica." Angel said lowering her voice realizing she just woke her little cousin up.

"Angel where are you going?" Mimi said rubbing her tired eyes.

"I'm going away for awhile Baby I'll see you soon though ."

"Okay bye, bye Smelly I love you." Mimi said laying back down to go back to sleep.

"Bye Chica I love you."Angel said giggling at her and Mimis inside joke becomming serious again. "I love you too Mama with all my heart never forget that. I'll keep in touch and I'll miss you." With those last words Angel ran down the street to the bus station. That"s how Angel landed here. It took her a year but now here she was 18 and living in New York, her dream.

"Some dream." Angel said out loud to herself. While trying to get to New York Angel got HIV when she was rapped on night and she never keep in touch with her mother or even knew if she was alive. She also did know what had become of her little cousin Mimi. Will she ever see her again?

While thinking all that over Angel walked into her room. Then she undressed and out of the shopping bag she was holding she pulled a dress she bought that looked like a Santa costume for whore Santa's. She was so happy with her buy and the fact she told the guy at the check out it was for her sister. Angel smiled thinking she was so clever...who's to say she's not.

After putting on her new dress and carefully applying some make-up Angel look ready to go out for the night. Which she wasn't playing to do. Angel looked at herself in the full-body mirror. She felt so right. Oh how she wished she could dress like this all the time, she wished she could tell her room-mate how she felt about him.

"Oh Tom I'd love to dance." Angel said talking the hand of the invisible Tom Collins twirling her self once then wrapping her arms around the figure that wasn't their, but what Angel didn't know was that the real Tom Collins was standing in the door way watching her.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are nice.  
Much love,  
-Amy


End file.
